


Repeating Vows

by twtd



Series: A Magic All Its Own [7]
Category: The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Hecate and Pippa's wedding night.A story from the A Magic All Its Own universePippa sighed as she closed the door to Hecate's, totheirbedroom behind herself. She sunk back against it and closed her eyes. The ballgown she had been wearing almost since she had changed out of the wedding dress now felt heavy on her shoulders. They would be leaving for Scotland the next afternoon to have a short honeymoon but that was hours and hours away.





	Repeating Vows

Pippa sighed as she closed the door to Hecate's, to _their_ bedroom behind herself. She sunk back against it and closed her eyes. The ballgown she had been wearing almost since she had changed out of her wedding dress now felt heavy on her body. They would be leaving for Scotland the next afternoon to have a short honeymoon but that was hours and hours away.

"Tired?" Hecate asked from the other side of the room. She was taking off her jewelry, earrings and necklace carefully placed to the side to be collected later and returned to the royal vault. She looked down at the rings on her finger, the engagement ring Pippa had insisted on buying her and her wedding band. A soft smile took over her face. 

"Exhausted." Pippa stood up straight. "Would you unzip me?" She turned her back to Hecate then jumped slightly when Hecate's hand touched her bare shoulder. A feeling of relief swept over her as the zipper reached her tail bone. She thought to step out of the dress immediately, but Hecate's lips on the slope of her shoulder stopped her in her tracks. While she adjusted to the feeling, Hecate's hands found their way inside her dress and peeled it forward. "Mmmm." 

"Mmhmm," Hecate hummed as she kissed up Pippa's shoulder to under her ear. The dress fell away and Pippa stepped out of it. She had gotten rid of her shoes as soon as they had stepped into the royal apartments and one of the staff members would find them in the sitting room in the morning. Still in her own gown, Hecate wrapped her arms around Pippa from behind and pulled them closer together. "Perhaps I can help you find your second wind." Hecate nibbled on Pippa's ear lobe. 

"More like fourth, but if you keep that up, I'm sure I can be inspired." Heat blossomed out from low in her belly. "I suppose you do only get one wedding night." 

"And what would you like to do with yours, your Grace?" Hecate started working the hooks on Pippa's corset until finally it came free and Hecate could put it aside. 

"You know I think making me a duchess was excessive. I don't care if James the sixth made his lover a duke. People like me because I'm not nobility." While Pippa was speaking, Hecate ran her hands up Pippa's torso until she cupped her breasts. Pippa sucked in a sharp breath as Hecate's thumbs found Pippa's nipples through her strapless bra. 

"People like you because you're likable. A title won't change that." Hecate drew her arms back and unhooked Pippa's bra then tossed it aside. Pippa whimpered as Hecate's hands covered her breasts. Her heartbeat picked up, thumping in her chest. "And you didn't answer my question." 

"What was the question again?" Pippa trembled in Hecate's arms. Hecate had barely touched her but that didn't matter. Everything about the day had been overwhelming. This was no different. 

"How," Heate kissed her neck again and tugged at her nipples, "do you want to spend your wedding night?"

Pippa whimpered. "You're doing a good job of figuring it out." Her head swam. 

Hecate dropped her hands to Pippa's thighs and started unhooking her stockings from her garters. "I love you," Hecate whispered into Pippa's ear. "I love you and I want to spend all night showing you just how much." 

Pippa spun in Hecate's arms and looped her arms around Hecate's neck. "I love you too." Pippa brought their lips together and kissed Hecate as deeply as she could. She picked up each leg in turn and pushed off her stockings. Her garter belt quickly followed and now she was standing before Hecate in nothing more than her knickers. "But you're overdressed." 

They made Hecate's dress and underthings disappear as if by magic leaving skin to press against skin, breasts against breasts, hips against hips. 

Hecate took Pippa's hand and led her to the bed. 

"I have belonged to this country every day of my life, but not tonight. Tonight I only belong to you."

Pippa's breath caught in her chest at the pronouncement. She knew exactly what it meant to Hecate to say it and she knew she would never get another night like this one. It was a wedding present no one else could possibly give her and more precious than any physical gift. "Oh, Hecate," Pippa exhaled. She framed Hecate's face with her hands and pulled her into a kiss. Hecate kissed her back fiercely. The teasing mood turned intense and Pippa couldn't get close enough to Hecate. 

"Bed. Now," Pippa demanded. Pushing the duvet aside, they tumbled down onto it. Pippa pulled Hecate on top of her, wrapped her legs around her, and held on tightly. "I'm never letting you go. Never again," Pippa whispered. 

"Good." Hecate canted her hips downward and Pippa gasped as Hecate's thigh slid between her own. They stayed pressed close for long minutes moving against each other. Hecate snaked her hand between their bodies and found Pippa's clit but she didn't move from on top of Pippa. Pippa arched up against the weight and held on tighter, her nails scratching against Hecate's back. Soon, Pippa arched up against Hecate and moaned loudly as her orgasm hit.

Hecate finally came to rest beside Pippa and folded her into her arms. "I'm not letting you go either. I'm yours. Forever." 

Pippa pressed her forehead against Hecate's as they made vows to each other once again. It wouldn't be the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are amazing and I'm on tumblr @twtd11


End file.
